scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Monique Peterson's Duck Family Tree
The Duck Family Tree, more widely known as Monique Peterson's Duck Family Tree, is a version of the Duck family tree created by Monique Peterson. Description This version of the Duck family tree spans five generations (arguably six, if one counts Andold's inclusion) and includes the following characters: * Andold "Wild Duck" Temerary * Cornelius Coot * Mother Goose * Elvira Duck (as "Grandma Elvira Coot") * Humperdink Duck (as "Grandpa Humperdink Duck") * Daphne Duck * Goosetave Gander (as "Goostave Gander") * Eider Duck * Lulubelle Loon * Quackmore Duck (as "Quackmore") * Hortense McDuck (as "Hortense") * Scrooge McDuck * Matilda McDuck (as "Matilda") * Ludwig von Drake (as "Professor Ludwig von Drake") * Rumpus McFowl (as "Uncle Rumpus McFowl") * Gladstone Gander * Abner "Whitewater" Duck * Fethry Duck * Della Duck (as "Dumbella Duck") * Donald Fauntleroy Duck * Daisy Duck (as "Daisy") * Fred * Gus Goose (as "Cousin Gus Goose") * Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck (all listed separately, as "Huey", "Dewey", and "Louie") * April, May, and June (all listed separately, as "April", "May", and "June") The tree is mainly derived from Don Rosa's Duck Family Tree, albeit with many pieces left out, and Andold, Mother Goose, Rumpus, and Fred added. The tree features one Fred as sole listed parent of April, May, and June, and has them as Daisy's sibling. It is unclear if this Fred is the same as Donald Duck's artistically-minded Cousin Fred, or, perhaps, actually a woman and the true name of Daisy's Sister (rather than Fred being her husband as one would otherwise have to suppose). Still assuming Fred is Daisy's brother-in-law, Peterson does not, at any rate, draw any link between her “Fred” and Whitewater Duck, in contrast with Johannes A. Grote's Duck Family Tree, which posited that April, May and June's father (whatever his name might be) was Whitewater's brother. The tree also shows Andold as being an ancestor of Cornelius Coot, when really it would make for sense for him to be an ancestor of Humperdink Duck, or, indeed, considering his Scottish origins, the McDuck clan. Rumpus and Gus Goose's connections to the tree are not shown, as many of the characters they are connected through are not included. Matilda and Ludwig noted as being married, a fact seemingly taken from Rosa's original draft of A Letter from Home, although the connection is marked with a question mark, as is the connection between Daisy and Fred Duck. The tree has a note which claims that, in-universe, any mistakes made in the tree are because Donald, apparently the creator or informant of the creator of the tree, may have gotten some of his facts mixed up. Behind the scenes This version of the Duck family tree was created by Monique Peterson for The Little Big Book of Disney, released in 2001. Category:Stories Category:Family Trees Category:Illustrations Category:Monique Peterson stories Category:Andold Wild Duck stories Category:Cornelius Coot stories Category:Mother Goose stories Category:Grandma Duck stories Category:Humperdink Duck stories Category:Daphne Duck stories Category:Goosetave Gander stories Category:Eider Duck stories Category:Lulubelle Loon stories Category:Quackmore Duck stories Category:Hortense McDuck stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:Matilda McDuck stories Category:Ludwig von Drake stories Category:Rumpus McFowl stories Category:Gladstone Gander stories Category:Whitewater Duck stories Category:Fethry Duck stories Category:Della Duck stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:Fred stories Category:Gus Goose stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:April, May and June stories